Washed Ashore
by Maikio
Summary: Philippines wanted to visit her brother China, after the years of Spain, however all turns terribly wrong when a storm hits the seas and she find herself washed into a beach in Japan. Taiwan seemed to be enjoying her time with her big brother ,Japan, until the two discover the Filipino. At one glance, Taiwan was right, she really was like a blooming carnation and rose or a pearl...
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~ Perla is visiting us, ve, isn't that nice?~" chooed the excited Italian as he ran around in circles.

"Hmph, I have to admit, I actually missed her, and that's saying something..." murmered the Southern Italian with a blush on his cheeks.

"Now, now, I know your excited but remember she might not come, she's visiting us after she visits China, which will be as long as more than a month, so don't get too carried away..." smiled the Spaniard, patting his hands on Romano's shoulders, Romano grunted and flicked the arm away from his shoulder, showing a hint of aggresion.

It was true, Philippines had wanted to go to Italy and Spain for a holiday, she found Italy adorable and Romano adorable as well, she had missed her so long ago friend greatly and that was no other than Spain. The filipina decided that she would visit her brother China first, as she hardly saw him after the clonization of Spain.

The beautiful Asian had gone on ship instead of plane, it reminded her of Spain and Romano when they would take ships, she and Romano would pretend to be Pirates and would of course, fight over being the captain. She really did love those days so she took it upon herself to dress a little like one.

She wore a flowing bishop sleeve blouse and ebony slightly-skinny pants, due to her blouse that was a bit long on her rim, she had tucked it in a little, still letting bit's of it's ruffles flow. She wore boots that looked much like a pirates but in a more feminine style. A sheath was around her waist, it was attached to a belt-like sash that went round her shoulders. The sheath held a a long gleaming sabre that seemed to be unharmed.

"Hmmm, gives me much memories..." she chuckled to herself, breathing in deeply to smell the ocean air.

Unfortunately, everything had went wrong...terribly wrong...**.** Philippines had no idea a storm had struck near the East. Before she knew it, the waters started striking back and forth, clashing with great heaviness onto the wooden ship. The sky, that had once been clear aqua blue was filled with thunder storms that boomed through the air, the clouds went dark and grey. Not a single blue could be seen from a mile away.

Then, in a fraction of a second, all went blank for the Asian.

**OoO**

A little girl ran, her hyper voice calling out to her older brother to hurry up. She wore an oversized sleeved qipao with a golden rim, a beatiful flower placed on her hair and pink colored shoes. Her hair was bronze brown and her eyes showed a nice playful mood.

"Hurry up, brother! Your slow!~" giggled the girl, waving her hands like bird wings.

A male with neat black hair ran faster, or so tried to run faster, his dark blue yukata waving through the air. He couldn't see where his younger sister went so he rumaged through the trees. The so called girl, aimlessly danced around her surroundings, not caring if she was about to bump into a tree or plant.

"Eh? Were has brother gone? Wasn't he right behind me?" murmered the girl stopping, and looking around. She soon felt her stomach ache when she noticed she was far away than lost.

More and more, the youngster dashed from place to place, hoping to find the male, remembering to be careful when wandering alone.

With no avail and luck, she sat down on the sandy ground and sighed grumpily, watching the blue sea wave peacefully. The beach was quiet, the girl couldn't even hear her brother call out for her, what if he left her and went home? She didn't want that to happen...

A few minutes passed she decided to explore some more, when something caught her eye in a quick glimpse. She ran franticaly to it and gasped in horror.

There lay a female with ebony flowing hair, a white long shirt and black pants. She had vibrant light beige skin that seemed to glow in the sunshine. The young girl knelt down beside her but suddenly finding herself stare in awe at the beauty of the unconscious woman.

Finally, ceasing her staring, she started to shake the woman, trying to wake her up.

"W-wake up! Please, I b-beg you! Wake up! Wake up!" she shook her more and more franticly. Her skin was cold, her clothes were deeply damp, partly due to her being close to the shore.

"Taiwan! Where are you? Tai-" the male stopped dead on his tracks as he saw his sibling shaking an unconscious women, her voice was panting. As mentioned, Taiwan quickly turned around and called out,

"Japan! You have to help her! I think she drowned, I don't know what happened to her..." Taiwan gulped, her hands were connected to the tanned beauty's other hand. Japan ran to the two girls and furrowed his brows.

The japanese inspected her carefuly, her pulse and breathing, then he caught glimpse of something. Her right arm was tightly clenching onto a type of sword. It gleamed brightly like it was made of real gold but painted silver.

Slowly and steadily, her eyelids started opening, Japan could see a slight vibe in them, they were dark brown with a faint shine in them. The first thing she did was shiver in coldness. It was rather surprising, for the woman to shiver in such heat but then again, her clothes were damp and wet so it wasn't all shocking after all.

"She's cold, brother, d-do you want me to get a towel, I think I can find my way to the house..." Taiwan smiled, still holding on to her hand.

"Are you sure?" Japan replied in disbelief.

"Yes! Look, she might freeze to death, she's got a cold!" sighed Taiwan, letting go and standing up, she dusted her qipao and started running to the right until she was clar out of sight. Her brother watched her then turned his gaze on the girl.

"W-where...wh.." the girl weakly whispered. Japan answered immediantly, not wanting her to waste much of her energy.

"Zamami Beach, in Japan." The girl just shakily nodded and smiled.

"T-thank you for helping me...and of-course the young girl too..."

"Douitashimashite." smiled Japan, he couldn't but let a small blush appear on his face. Even when she was shaking and quivering, her smile looked so sincere.

"Ano? I'm s-sorry, w-what did you s-say?"

"G-gomenasai...I s-said your welcome." he stuttered, losing bit's of his voice.

"So..Gom..gomenasai means, y-your welcome?" she asked weakly, her smile still plastered lightly on her face.

"No... I'm sorry, I confused you. Douitashimashite means your welcome and Gomenasai means sorry." he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, aha...sorry... I-" She coughed, her voice became more shaky so she decided to stop talking.

"Do-don't talk too much, it will hurt your throat..." he whispered, his lips accidently curved at the edge.

"O-opo! B-but just to let you know...-my m-my name is Phili-Philippines..." she mouthed, carefully. Japan nodded.

"H-hai...don't worry Philippines-san, Taiwan will come back..." but the Filipina had already fallen asleep, her skin still wearily shaking.

"I-Im back, brother, I've got the towel...how is-oh..." Taiwan giggled at the furious blush on Japan's face. She knelt back to the Filipina and cautiously placed the ivory white towel around her back and arms.

"Neh, neh, brother Japan, why are you blushing so furiously?" teased Taiwan, poking his cheeks. Japan, utterly embarassed, looked away.

"Please stop it, Taiwan..." he whispered. Taiwan giggled and put her finger on her lip.

"She's extremely beautiful, don't you agree? Her hair is so long, her skin is a tanned vibe. She almost resembels a blooming carnation and rose..." she tuned, once again staring at the sleeping Filipina.

Japan overheard Taiwan and gazed at her slowly. It was true, she was pretty, no, beautiful as Taiwan would say it, she was right, the Filipina was exotic looking.

"Neh, we better get her inside...she might be still cold," Taiwan grinned at Japan "you have to carry her, your the oldest." she then giggled, skipping away.

"W-wait! Ta-" Japan sighed in defeat. He looked at the sleeping girl with a towel wrapped around her, he picked her up cautiously and carried her through the beach and into the house.

"Awww...your carrying her bridal style, Neh?" Taiwan joked, clasping her hands together and tilting her head. Japan went red, more redder than Spain's freshly grown tomatoes.

"...Taiwan, what time is Hong Kong coming?" asked Japan. Taiwan's eyes widened for a second.

"Gaaah...It was supposed to be 20 minutes ago, he must be waiting, I better go!" she ran at full speed. She paused and turned around.

"Oh, by the way, can you tell her, that I think she's pretty and that I had to go. Thank you!" She ran at full speed, north.

Japan stood there, wondering what to do with Philippines when he found she was still shivering. He quickly rushed inside the house and layed her down on the japanese sofa, leaving and returning with a warm towel, he placed it neatly down her forehead. Japan left with reluctance, it was beggining to darken and he had a rather...strange day...

And with that, Japan fell silent on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was breaking again, the birds were cherping softly, the sun was rising and the dew on the grass started to slowly fade away. The air was thin and slick, everything was perfectly wonderful outside the house of Japan. Well almost...

"Neh, neh, brother Korea, have you heard about the beautiful girl, Brother Japan and I found?" grinned the Taiwan, flapping her arms trying to reach for the large orange that towered over her like a building. Korea tilted his head and grabbed the orange throwing it into the hands of Taiwan. She hugged her brother gratefully and started peeling.

"No, not that I have heard. What does she look like? Is she cute, da ze?" smiled Korea. Taiwan snickered in response.

"More than cute! She's got to be the most beautifulest person I have ever met! One glance, and I could have fainted...hey...if I turn out to like her, you better not try to hit on her..." Taiwan glared at Korea arkwardly. The Korean just merely laughed and winked at her.

"Heh, I'll try but you know...I have a feeling, maybe I won't get her...da ze..." he sighed. Taiwan rolled her eyes.

Typical Korea...

Japan woke up early in the morning, around 7.30am, he had all the day to himself, Taiwan was taken care of Korea, though he knew they would probably visit here for a short period of time.

He put on his Yukata neatly, inspecting it if it was properly worn. When he finished he walked through the wooden halls that were decorated with traditional japanese designs and entered a large living room with a flat screen tv and sofa. Speakers were placed each side of the large eletronic and a glass table was set in the middle of all the 3 white sofas.

Flicking on the TV to the wanted channel, he walked out of the room and returned with a cup of warm tea. He inhaled the sweet smell of it before sitting down and watching the designated Anime. The tea made him feel relaxed in a way he almost felt like sleeping again but even at the time, his eye were solidly glued to the screen.

Hesitantly, soft choclate orbs opened at the sight and sound of the birds cherping and tweeting and the sun faintly shining. The female lay quiet, until she recalled of the past events that had happened yesterday, her head jerked up in as a sudden reaction and she glanced around the desserted room. The girl blinked wearily, and who was this so called girl? Philippines of course...

Philippines sat up on the sofa, her eyes were still blurry but her vision deemed bright enough. Gradually, her feet became more relaxed which, in addition caused her to allow herself to walk more confidently. Bit by bit, she took steps as she wandered around the large halls of the neatly designed house. The scent smelt like lavender and cherry blossoms stirred together with a hint of fresh mint. Otherwise, the filipina enjoyed the smell more than she enjoyed looking at it.

Just then, a different smell appeared, Philippines started to walk slower when she reached a door that was open, she could hear a noise that sounded like it came from a television. She turned around, meeting her eyes towards the back of a sofa and the front of the so guessed T.V.

Near the corner of Philipines' eyes she saw the, what seemed to be, head of a person. She squinted her eyes and as to her surprise she was right.

Finally finding the courage to speak up she opened her mouth and said, "Good morning..."

Japan's eyes widened as he turned around, his own hazel colored eyes meeting hers. A blush faintly crept up his cheeks.

"O-oh..your awake, my apologies, I didn't see you. P-please t-take a seat while I prepare you some breakfast." Japan stood up immediantly and bowed, to be polite.

"A-ah, It's ok...Japan, am I right? Oh and thank you, I-I'm very grateful for the hospitatlity..." she giggled. Then, unexpectedly, she froze and frowned, "Ah...I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much but, my clothes are rather torn and dirty, are thany other clothes I can wear for the time being?" her frown deepened, Japan could see the worry in her face.

"N-no, don't worry, I have a few other Yukata's, however, I do not have any specifically for females. I hope it isn't a b-bother if you could wear o-one of those..."

"Not at all, I really don't mind on what kind I wear." she warmly smiled, which seemed to light up Japan's mood. What was this? Japan didn't know...

"There is a bathroom 3 doors from here, and the clothes are in a room a corner around here as well. Take seat for a moment and I shall get them fo-" Japan was cut off by a small laugh.

"It's ok, I've gone through a lot of things far more worse than this, I think I can manage. Thank you." Philippines grinned wearily. Japan was shocked for a while, the girl was rather determined on her own self, she wasn't like may other girls who would straight away agree without thinking. His head slightly tilted, both of their hazel brown eyes meeting. The silence went on until Japan made an awkward move.

He looked away and coughed, which was rather stupid to say the least for him. He had been embarrassed many times but he would usually just blush. Not franticaly spin his head round and pretend to cough.

"I-I'l get the food ready now." he bowed once more, uncomfortably walking past her and into the hallways until he could be seen no more.

Philippines let her mouth loose into a small 'O' shape, her eyes suddenly blinking back into realization.

"U-um, right...the clothes are from...a corner from here and the bathroom is... four doo-no, three doors from here, alright, I think thats right..." she mumbled, innocently pointing to her lip. Her feet began to walk, heading straight for the corner.

When she got to the corner she noticed a door with a sign on it, she couldn't make up on what the strange symbols were so she opened it up with no hesitation. The room was full with a variety of clothes, mainly uniforms but in the far corner was a selection of neatly arranged yukatas. Her eyes was dragged to a red one with a beautiful golden dragon design on the left.

"This one is wonderful, I'll have this one then...but..." her lips formed into a very small frown. The sleeves were a little oversized, she didn't want to break anything if she had oversized sleeves. The filipino shook her head and grinned.

"Hn, what's the harm? All of them are oversized so I might as well choose this."

Philippines folded the crimson yukata into a tidy patch, switched the lights of and closed the door, heading for the bathroom.

When she got there, she was surprised to see how clean it was. It was just as clean as her bathroom back home. The bath tub looked like a mini pool, there was a towel holder near the bath tub and vases were arranged near the fusuma.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who prefers to be tidy." she sighed gleefully.

It took quite a while for Philippines to get the hang of the yukata, mostly because it didn't fit her figure, all knowing she was a female and the said clothes were digned mainly for a male. However, in the end, she got the hang of it and it was perfectly put in place. She faced the clear mirror in delight.

Pleased, the young beautiful Philippines folded her not so clean previous clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Her head slightly lowered when she noticed she couldn't find out which was to go. Was it left or right? She didn't know, the house was so large it was hard to navigate.

"U-uhm...its in a corner right? No...thats the clothes room...mmm..."

Taiwan pulled on Korea's sleeve like an animal. She wasn't at all pleased when Korea had accidently tripped up and landed on her freshly new patch of tulips. No, not at all pleased. The Korean sighed and got up on the ruined patch of flowers but sadly, fell down again, this time on Taiwan's precious Hydrangeas.

"Neh! Neh! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you brother Korea! I did those plants all by myself, you know! Neh! My flowers!" she wailed, punching and screaming, huffing and pulling lightly. Korea furrowed his eyebrows and tried to smile nervously.

"H-hey, sorry Taiwan, it's not my fault...I'll try to plant new ones, and they'll be way bigger. K'ay?" Korea uttered, trying to calm the wimpering Taiwan who was still raging and lecturing about her flowers.

"Neh, neh! You're lying again! I want my flowers back! Do you have any idea how tiring it is to plant them? I hate you so much!" she growled. Korea started to grow tired and so did Taiwan but she didn't want to lose without Korea making himself plant her a new patch, for absolute real.

Korea had to admit, she looked cute when she was angry, his sister never really showed her angry side, it was always that devilish, mischevious, playful and hyper side that would always shine. Though...still, the way Taiwan was expressing her anger was a little more like childish anger, not rage rage anger.

Taiwan gnashed her teeth and punched her fists onto Korea stomach. Which left Korea saying, ouch. Korea started wimpering and pouting.

"Aw, Taiwan that really hurt ya know! Awww, your so mean..." he sadly pouted, pretending to cry and sulk. Taiwan just let out a 'hmph' escape her lips, Korea always did that, no matter how annoyed she got, Korea just wouldn't be serious for once.

"No wonder brother China get's annoyed with you..." she grunted, folding her arms. Korea gasped, trying to sound offended.

"T-thats mean! What? I thought we said to eachother that we always spend time together every one a week!" he moaned. Korea's sister wanted to groan again

"Fine! Do you want me to get Hong Kong for you, da ze? He said he's free today..."once Korea finished his sentence a hard slap was directed into his cheeks. He looked up and saw Taiwan rolling his eyes.

"No...just please, brother Korea...stop with the falling over or else I'm not going to have enough plants to give to brother China..." she sadly gritted, slumping down on a garden bolder. She glared at Korea hastefully and kicked a tiny rock in annoyance. Korea scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I'll try..." he whispered in her ears. Taiwan fell silent for a moment, then just like that, the end of her lips started to curve...

"Sometimes I love you brother...and that's a bad thing..." she smirked. Korea grinned. Well at least his sister was back to normal again.

Japan, who was carrying a tray of tea and sushi, walked though the wooden floored hallways, his jet black hair seemed to shine at the reflection of the sun.

The male gleefuly smiled at the food, he had tried his very best in this sushi, he even did his best to make them look nice. And the tea, the very best taste and scent. That would surely make the new found guest happy.

Philippines herself was worrying, worrying her apperance was proper. She had not worn these kinds of clothes for a long time. It was usually when China would come to Philippines for a visit and would give her some kind of dress similar to what she wore now. Though, the one China gave her was a little more tighter and had much longer sleeves.

She wandered around the house until she remembered which way to go, which wasn't so hard since she just ended up in where she was in the first place. She went from door to door until she opened the room with the familiar smell of tea and the sight of a large television.

Slowly, the filipino made her way to the sofa and sat down. Luckily, Japan was still not there yet. Her head tilted upwards, finding herself intruiged to the show that was currently playing.

Just then, the door slid open revealing a japanese male, carrying a large tray filled with sushi. Philippines was close to jumping at surprise but noticed it was only him...still...

Japan hesitated for a moment, he didn't know why but one glance at her, and he felt like he was running in a feild of exotic flowers. He didn't know why, and he wondered maybe he would never know why.

"O-ohayo G-goza-gozaimasu..." he croaked in, silently. Philippines blinked and smiled nervously.

"T-thank you! Your really kind!" she laughed lightly . She watched him as he lay the food down on the table.

"Douitashimashite..." the quiet japanese man let the faintest of his smiles appear on her face. That feeling, the feeling of him running in a field of flowers blew through his mind once again.

He saw the girl pause for a moment and grin. It was clear she was thinking of something at the way she was gesturing her finger on her lip.

"Hmmm...I recall that word...does it mean...your welcome?" purred Philippines. Japan's lips made a wider curve. He nodded, keeping his eyes on her ones.

"Correct. A-anyways, I hope you like the tea. I also just hope that you like it as well as my other companions around here." Japan muttered, his cheeks slowly tinted a very light pink. Philippines looked at him and noticed his nervousy. She tried to control heself from laughing but a few chuckles escaped.

"Don't worry, I have tried many dishes all over the place but I have to say, this one looks very nice." her hands entwhined around the chopsticks but Japan knew she was doing it wrong. He reached out his hands and helped her out.

"H-here, hold it like this..." the male showed her an example. Philippines studied it carefully and tried to copy but it directly fell out of her hands. She sighed sadly and tried again.

It was rather hard, even Japan found it hard to use them when he was young. So he definetely couldn't blame the girl for her mistakes. He pondered up at Philippines and used his own chopsticks to pick the Nigiri Sushi up. He slowly made it come closer to his face, when he found Philippines eyes closed peacefully and her mouth slightly open.

At this, he couldn't control himself no longer, his body and face started warming up like a pancake and his cheeks went full red. What was she doing?

Then, he knew what she was doing, he squinted his eyes and carefully popped the said sushi into her mouth. Her bright shining hazel eyes opened, her smile widened as she chewed happily on the food.

She fell silent for a while which caused Japan to fret but all of that was gone when he could see the smile on her face. It was a beautiful smile indeed. In one blink, everything went light around her and Japan could almost see the faintest of warmness around himself.

"In all of my life...I'll have to say this is one of the best things I have tasted." Philippines said with great glee. Japan was delighted in to her response and smiled gently.

"It's an honour that you like my sushi, wo-would you like some more?" Japan softly said, offering her the chopsticks. Philippines was reluctant to try the chopsticks again but she shook that off her mind and smirked in determination.

"Huh, ok, I'll give this another try..." she said, her eyes furrowed slightly. Japan nodded and watched her.

It took still quite a long time before she finally found her way into it. Her fingers gracefully entwinded the sticks and before he knew it, she was able to use them. Philippines looked up at Japan who gave her an encouraging look. She grinned and picked up the sushi, and leaned forward to Japan.

Japan gasped, he felt a sweat drop down his neck.

"W-wha-?" he was cut off by the perfectly light tanned girl.

"It's not fair for you to give me a peice, now, say 'ah' for me..." she sighed, closing her eyes and opening them again. Japan wanted to object but before he could do so, a peice of sushi was softly plunged into his mouth.

"A-ah-!" he gulped down the sushi, his soft hazel eyes blinked at the girl who just played innocent. He squinted his eyes at her and shook his head lightly.

"You are rather hard headed, even with that warm and easy attitude of yours." he complimented, now this was rather strange for Japan felt brave yet quiverish at the same time.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" she questioned, tilting her head slowly. Japan gasped inside, she looked very cute in that angle- urgh, what was he thinking?

Philippines closed her eyes once again and started muttering words that were very unfamiliar to Japan. He knew she was praying though, who else would close their eyes for no reason and whisper words except for praying. Maybe a mad man but she was not a mad man, she had sense and that was not a point of a mad man.

It was only for a few seconds when she opened her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"Ready?" she asked all of a sudden. Japan thre a confused look.

"I'm sorry, wh-what are we ready for?" he sturred. A sniffle excaped Philipines' lips.

"Eat, of course! Go!" she shouted softly. Philippines didn't wait any longer, her fingers were already wrapped around the chopsticks and she was fast but delicately chewing on the rice. As for him, Japan, he just sat there staring, what was he to do?

So, he just watched, watched the beauty in front of him enjoy his meal. It had been so long...so long since someone like her give him this strange feeling, it was only usually his brother and sisters who came around. He was glad she liked his dishes and he knew that she was not from around here, who else would have such perfectly mixed skin color. It was tanned, yet it was light, it was like a mix of all color and turned into a combination of perfection.

Then it stuck him, he noticed she was wearing one of his favorite yukatas, the red one with the large golden dragon emblem. He hardly worn the yukata due to it's large sleeves but out of that he treasured it and was surprised to see the girl had chosen it. Either way, it suited her.

"Hm? Are you not going to eat?" Philippines pressed. Japan lowered his head with a gentle smile on his face.

"No thank you, I think you are the one more likely wanted to be eating. After all, you were washed at sea, you could have been wahsed for days without food." Philippines was silent for a moment.

Japan was worried, did he hit a nerve? Did he hit a sensitive feeling? He didn't like what was happening. Just t

hen, Philippines made eye contact with Japan with her cheeful eyes.

"Thank you..." she said quietly, "if it wasn't for you, I'd never be here eating or even probably living." she finished off. Japan shook his head in doubt

"You say thank you too much...your welcome." he chuckled.

"Ha, so this is Japan's house, da ze?" Korea grinned, baffled by the size. Taiwan giggled.

"Uh-huh! Brother Japan's house it is!" she smiled, picking one of the flowers from a bush near the entrance.

"So tell me, da ze, you said omething about a pretty lady, da ze?" Korea smirked deviously. Taiwan grinded her teeth and kicked Korea in the shins. Korea quivered.

"If your going to ask if she was left here, then yes. Now, don't do anything awkward, or else...I'll kill you...I meant I'll punch you again."

Korea wrinkled his nose and pulled a face.

"Your mean Taiwan, da ze. Your kinda like Hong Kong..."

*Punch*


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyaaah, Taiwan, I swear your punches are getting stronger by the minute, da ze..." Korea murmered playfuly. Taiwan couldn't help but glare and at that, Korea swayed his head and stood stock still glaring at the building in front of him.

A small grunt escaped from Taiwan, "You act like a dumb squirrel, Brother Korea, you really do..." she insulted, sniffing the fresh patch of flowers located near the entrance.

"Meanie, da ze..." whispered Korea, sticking his tongue out secretly. Fortunately, Taiwan couldn't see since her back was facing him.

"Anyways, shall we go inside?" Taiwan said clasping her hands together, even though her sleeves were oversized, "I'm not su-"

Korea being himself, didn't bother to wait at all and had barged in. He grinned and laughed like a child who had recently been given a large cone full of ice cream. Taiwan gasped and stomped her foot on the pavement. What was he thinking?!

"Ahahahah, man...I thought Japan would lock his door! Ahahaha, da ze!" The Korean merely shouted, his body dumped on the floor like a rug, except alive and too be honest, 'lively'.

"Br-brother Korea! What in the world are you doing?! Idiot!" Taiwan hissed. Korea continued laughing, within a few seconds he started rolling on the floor in a extremely fast pace.

"Gyahahahahahahahaha, da ze!" the words came out of Korea's mouth so easily it was a surprise all knowing how hard he was laughing.

"Oh no, come on! Stop with that riot! B-brother Korea, g-get up!" stammered Taiwan, rushing to Korea and gripping him by the feet. She tried to drag him out and back into the entrance but she noticed it would be nearly impossible to do just that.

"Y-your s-so heav-heavy!" she whimpered using all her might to make him move.

The grip between Taiwan and Korea's slipped off, and with a gigantic boom, Taiwan fell down on the wooden floor. Leaving a small bruise on her forehead.

"Oww..." she groaned wearily.

The two of them were now sprawled on the floor. Taiwan with a frown and Korea with a frown. Taiwan's arms were aching and Korea's foot danngled sorely onto the ground.

"T-Taiwan, Korea!" called out a voice that was thick bold with a japanese accent. Taiwan's head turned around slightly, her eyes looked gloomy at first but once she caught sight of the owner of the voice it went wide with happiness.

"Brother Japan!" gasped the girl. Her frown brightened up to a big smile, her feet managed to get up and run to the japanese man and even her hand was lightened to cling on Japan's chest for a warm hug.

"Ah, Taiwan, how are you?" said Japan, smiling back at his sibling.

"Im good, but the idiot hurt my hands and they kind of feel sore..." she complained, trying to act honest.

Korea mumbled slightly at her reply, something like: 'Little liar' and 'Despicable fool'. Though, Taiwan ignored and Japan couldn't hear.

"Now, that's a little harsh on Korea-kun, don't you think, Taiwan? I'm not sure he would do such a thing..." chuckled Japan nervously. Taiwan pouted like a dog but stopped dead on her actions.

"I remember, the girl from the beach...is she awake?"

The male was silent for a moment, recalling on all of the events that happened with her and him. His cheeks started tinting a little pink. Taiwan knew he was blushing and went closer.

"Neh, I can see you're blushing, you know..." she giggled, poking his cheeks. Japan smiled and backed off a little.

"U-uhm, she's in the living room...d-don't disturb her-"

"Disturb? Aha, no, it's ok Japan." a feminine voice giggled in the background. Taiwan's eyes slid from Japan to the exotically light tanned female who was standing right behind them, a warm smile glued on her face.

The strange thing was, even her voice was enough to get the attention of everyone, including Korea.

A rush of excitement flooded Taiwan's body, she ran full speed up to Philippines and greeted her.

"Zhao An~" she grinned to the Filipina. Philippines smiled back and bended down a little so she was the same height as her.

"A-ah, I apologize, I don't understand you but if that was something like a hello...hello to you too!~" her voice was warm and calming that Taiwan felt as if she was picking daisies in a meddow.

"No no, you're close! Zhao An is good morning, well, in my country at least." replied Taiwan. Philippines nodded with the smile still on her face.

She smiled and breathed in gently,"I see, good morning to you too! Now, aren't you pretty?" Taiwan blushed sweetly as Philippines softly stroked her hair.

Japan and Korea were far off in the distance admiring the fair tan of her kindness. Japan blushed in thought of her once more, he started to wonder if he was driving into a crazed blush monster. The number of times he had blushed this morning was hard to believe.

Well, in honesty, Korea had already switched on to 'flirt' mode, he could understand now why Taiwan had brang out the subject of girl, she was pure beauty: in the outside, inside.

Despite on what Taiwan had said earlier the morning, ('Hey...if I turn out to like her, you better not try to hit on her...') Korea had did it once more.

A flash of blue and white dashed past Japan and Taiwan. The next thing the two girls, and Japan saw was Korea holding Philippines' left hand with his one in which he pecked, whilst eyeing the Filipina with his charm. This was rather strange for Japan, for starters, he had gone up against the Allies and he for sure knew about the main flirter of the gang.

**France.**

_Please don't tell me that Korea had been hanging out with him?_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Korea!" the Korean had started to flirt. Philippines gasped a little in surprise but smiled nervously to be polite.

Inside, something was tickling in Japan. He didn't actually understand it, but he started to get a bit uncomfortable with Korea's action.

'_No, I think it's the way Korea is reminding me of that creepy Country, France. It's a little scary...'_ he thought with his modesty lingering somehow.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Kuya Korea!~" laughed Philippines with a tint of sweet pink on her cheeks.

Korea paused and scratched his head with a smug grin.

"Haaa? Kuya?...?"

Philippines tilted her head and opened her palms out.

"In my country, we say 'Kuya' or 'Ate'. Kuya means big brother, and Ate means big sister. Or, if they're not blood related, it's a very polite way of respect." Korea waited for the information to sink in and then once it did he turned to Taiwan and smirked.

"Right Taiwan! You have to call me Kuya now! And if the answer is no, then deal with it! Ha, da ze~"

Taiwan pouted at her older brother and pulled Philippines' hand in hers.

"Uhm, Ate?" she said nervously, as she had never addressed anyone by that before.

"Yes?" she responded kneeling down to her height.

"Will you be staying here? With us, forever?"

A moment of silent popped through Philippines' head for a few seconds but she then she answered.

"Well...most probably not be forever, that I'm sure but since my transportation, belongings and identity is washed away, I guess I'm going to have to wait a little while...scratch that a long while." Taiwan cheered and hugged her, whispering into her ear three small but meaningful words:

**"Thank You Ate!"**

* * *

"Bl***y Heck, America!" groaned England as he rumaged through America's pile of junk-food. Russia and France followed him through their rumaging adventure until they noticed a tuft of golden blonde hair sticking out from the back. And then as it was, they found him cooped up in a corner.

"Right you lazy filth, say goodbye to China. He's gong back home, his holiday is over." said the Englishman, as he pulled on America's colar.

"Bye, Dude! Oh, by the way bring me some more noodles next time, they're pretty nice!"

"Hiiiiaaaa, is that all you care about America!? Food..."

"Bye, China, kolkolkol, another time."

"Oui, see you another day China. Remember to come to Paris for a glass of wine!~" called out France. China sighed as he left the room with a farewell, even in his holidays, he was busy. It was back to Asia, and goodness knows how Japan was to be able to cope with his siblings.

Time to go home...Aru..." he yawned.

Boy, was he going to be in for a surprise...


End file.
